Apartment 7C
by AkiraLynn
Summary: Gajeel had told Juvia, she would be moving in with the nice, if not slightly loud Natsu. But when she arrives she finds she's living with Natsu, Laxus and Gray. "Why is Juvia so unlucky?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new fic. I haven't written one in a while, so may be rusty. This is kinda a 'New Girl' version of FT but not really. I'm not really sure who I want Juiva to end up with at this but, we'll see how that goes. Enjoy!**

 _Italics and '' are Juvia's thoughts._

Juvia was very anxious. Her fist stuck in midair over the door of her new home. Gajeel had made a point of reassuring her that everything would be ok, and that she would not despite her strong beliefs die.

"Juvia you can do this," she muttered to herself, and firmly knocked.

 _'Oh geez that was so loud!'_ she panicked inside her head.

She saw the doornob twist and felt her mind freeze. _'What if they hate Juvia as soon as they see her?'_

"Hey, you must Juvia! I'm Natsu nice to meet you!" He smiled widely as he spoke.

Juvia's brain stuttered for a second after taking in the pink haired man, and then she smiled.

"Yes I'm Juvia. Gajeel-kun said you were nice and he was right...for once," she chattered to him, as he opened the door for her.

"Wow, I wasn't sure that metal-head could be nice," Natsu laughed for a minute before continuing."Laxus! Gray! She's here!"

 _'Other People! Juvia was not prepared for this! Gajeel-kun is so dead.'_

"Dude please stop yelling. All the damn time with this shit," A tall blonde man whined now standing in the living room. He had a scar across one of his light blue eyes.

"Seriously. Some people work nights and need to sleep before their next shift. No offense to you miss," a voice said from behind his assumed bedroom door.

"The least you could do is come out of your room when you're talking Gray! You should see her she's really cute," Natsu shouted back. Laxus sighed as Juvia's face begin to heat.

"O-Oh no Natsu-sama, you don't have to disturb him for Juvia," Juvia stuttered waving her arms rapidly.

"Natsu-sama?" a black haired man who she assumed was Gray questioned as he appeared from behind his door.

"Do you not want Juvia to address you all as sama?" she asked tilting her head slightly.

"Just Gray is fine."

"Kun is good enough for me."

"I'll take sama."

Gray and Natsu heads turned to stare at Laxus.

"Of course Laxus-sama."

Juvia smiled at him and Laxus turned to stare at Natsu and Gray.

"What I'm important enough. I own this place."

...

Juvia frowned after climbing into her bed. This was something she had never dealt with. Being around men for her wasn't a common occurance not that she hadn't dated, but still being with three total strangers scared her more than just one stranger. Juvia quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Gajeel who answered one ring in.

"Did those shitheads hurt you?" he questioned quickly.

"Juvia is fine, they were nice don't worry," She answered.

"Oh, good. The what do you want?" He asked slowly, mumbling under his breath.

"Why didn't Gajeel-kun tell Juvia that there is three of them?"

"...Well I knew you wouldn't agree."

"Of course Juvia would not. If Erza finds out she'll try to kill them!"

"She won't find out, and you'll be fine. I know these guys, they're ok...even though they're dumb as fuck."

"Juvia swears if anything goes wrong she will rain horrors down upon you."

"Ha cute. Bye."

Gajeel's line went dead and Juvia grumbled putting her phone on the end table and settling back into bed.

"Juvia will be ok."

...

Dark blue eyes sprang open at the sound of a loud bang and then a few muffled curses. Juvia looked out her window panicking slightly at the late time of night. _'What if it's an intruder?!'_

She got out of bed quietly following the sound to the kitchen.

"Stop you pan thief!" She shouted holding a high heel she had gotten out.

"Juvia it's me," the thief muttered turning to face her.

"Oh Gray you scar- Why a-are you n-nak-," She didn't even finish as she fainted on spot.

"Fuck, I need to stop cooking naked," Gray said to himself.

He sighed leaning down to pick her up.

"Is it morally wrong if I carry her to bed while naked...Whatever."

 **See ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm happy to bring you the new chapter. I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter, it means a lot for all your feedback. So thank you. This chapter feels a little slow sorry about that but I'm just trying to establish characters and such.**

...

Juvia awoke to the sound of slightly lowered voices and what Natsu thought was a lowered voice. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the pain she felt on her head. She sat up slowly turning to see them in the kitchen.

"What if she dies?" Natsu questioned a sly grin forming on his face.

"Why the hell would she die from fainting?" Laxus inquired with a raised brow.

"I know if I saw Gray naked. I would die." Natsu answered, Gray smacked him as Natsu began to laugh loudly.

"We've all seen each other naked Natsu. We all went to that spa together," Laxus said.

"Did you look on purpose or something?!" Natsu and Gray shouted at Laxus.

"I just wanted to see how you guys measured up to me...You didn't by the way," he chuckled to himself, and dodged both their fists.

Juvia sighed to herself and stood up approaching her now fighting housemates. Natsu currently was trying to get Laxus in a choke hold, while Gray was holding Laxus's hands behind his back to help Natsu.

"Umm guys?" All the boys looked over towards Juvia, momentarily stopping their fight,"Juvia is ok."

"Oh good glad you didn't hit your head too hard," Natsu replied, and then went back to choking out Laxus.

Juvia laughed and began walking back towards her room. A little more pep in her step. She couldn't help thinking that this actually might be a good thing for her. If not a fun experience.

...

"So what do you do for a living?" Natsu asked, as Juvia settled at the kitchen table for a slightly late breakfast.

"Oh Juvia figured Gajeel told you," Juvia said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well he did but I find it hard to believe that you're a mermaid," Natsu stated looking down at her legs.

"Juvia is a pretend mermaid so to speak. I put on a tail and swim around at a popular nightclub," Juvia smiled as she explained to him. She loved the water more than anything else.

"Wow. That's like cool. You must be able to go without breathing for like ever."

"The most Juiva can take is twenty minutes."

"Holy shit! We should take you to a pool party and I can have people make bets on you. We'll make so much money."

Juvia laughed almost choking on her cereal. Natsu was a whirlwind of movements and emotions, she'd never met someone so carefree.

"Yea until everyone finds out in the city and comes to kick your ass," Laxus retorted seating himself at the table.

"I could take one everyone in this city with just my bare hands. We could bet on it!" Natsu yelled, jumping out of his chair.

"Juvia doesn't think it's a good idea to fight everyone. You wouldn't really have friends after that," Juvia spoke up, she could tell by the look in his eyes that Natsu was going to try to start a fight with Laxus already.

"Well...I guess you're right. I do love my friends," Natsu pulled Laxus and Juvia close to him as he spoke,"I do think people should appreciate that I took time out of my day to kick their asses though."

"I appreciate you not touching me," Laxus grumbled, pushing Natsu away slightly.

"Juvia, I wanna see where you work. Also do you think they could make me a tail? I really think I could be really good up there," Natsu began to chatter excitedly talking about how his tail would be pink, and the how amazing his body would look.

"Well the club doesn't open until later in the day, but Juvia has keys so she can practice on her days off. We could go over there if you want. Juvia isn't sure about getting Natsu-kun a tail though. It was very expensive," Natsu deflated instantly at the word 'expensive.'

She panicked slightly at his less than happy mood switch.

"But Juvia is sure that if Natsu-kun saved up he could get one," Juvia tried to give him hope in his dreams as she awkwardly patted his back.

"Do you think so?" Natsu questioned.

Juvia nodded enthusiastically, and then squealed as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad somebody believes in me. I'll be an amazing mermaid!"

"Mermaid? Don't you mean...," Laxus trailed off, turning away to look at his phone.

"Welp, that settles it. Let's go Juvia-chan!" Natsu grabbed Juvia and pulled her to the door.

"Juvia is still in her pajamas...and so are you," She said, making him pause his hand on the door.

"Right. Good point. New plan, put on clothes and then on wards to becoming a mermaid," Natsu ordered, dashing to his room to change.

Juvia nodded to herself and began walking to her room pausing at Laxus calling out to her.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into hotstuff."

...

Juvia soon found Laxus wasn't kidding Natsu hadn't stopped talking and they had been practically running for the past ten minutes, despite Natsu not knowing where it was.

"Is your tail blue like your hair?" Natsu asked, slowing his pace slightly.

"No, Juvia's tail is lavender," she answered, slightly relieved at the change in pace.

"Oh really? I bet you look really pretty,' Natsu bashfully looked away after his statement.

Juvia couldn't help but blush at his words. She wasn't used to compliments. Sure she basically got paid to look cute and swim around but most of their comments weren't anything to feel good about.

"Juvia bets Nastu-kun would also be a pretty mermaid,' Juvia awkwardly stated, her face heating more.

 _'Oh geez. Juvia is not sure she can do this.'_

...

After several missed turns, and almost car accidents, they arrived safely at the club. Juvia typed in her passcode and let Natsu in, closing the door behind her. She heard Natsu gasp and turned to face him.

The club was a marvel even though she saw it almost everyday. The back wall was a huge aquarium with real fish, and coral living in it. The bar was curved in front of the aquarium. At the moment no chairs or small couches were filled. Juvia liked it best when no one was around.

"This place is rad. That has to be like a ton of water. I mean seriously this glass must be super tough," Natsu ran to the glass. Juvia followed after him.

"Please don't touch the glass Natsu-kun. You'll disturb the fish!" Juvia called after him.

...

 **Sorry for any errors. I just got back from a long trip. But I wanted to write so here I am.**


End file.
